


Open

by terajk



Series: Power Shifts [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, People with disabilities being awesome, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Dragon? Are you sure?" But Azula sees the hunger in Mother's eyes even as she tries to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

She eyes Mother's White Lotus and thinks, makes her play.

"The Dragon? Are you sure?" But Azula sees the hunger in Mother's eyes even as she tries to hide it, hears Toph's you-have-done-something-clever laughter in her head.

"What would you think if I were an admiral's daughter-in-law?" Azula asks three turns later, when Mother plays a rose.

"I think you can be what you like. I also think you're trying to distract me." She doesn't sound unhappy, but as with everything about Mother, it's hard to tell. (Azula still looks for the wrinkles and streaks of gray in her hair sometimes, to be sure). Still, the White Lotus edges closer.

Four turns later, Azula moves her Jasmine for something to do. "And what if my wife were a loudmouth peasant?"

"Really, Azula." Mother's rose takes her jasmine. "The Bei Fongs are one of the wealthiest families in the Earth Kingdom."

Azula hasn't expected this. She suddenly feels like she did when Toph showed her how to control people with weakness...or kindness, or whatever it is: open and helpless, assaulted by all the things she has years of practice keeping out. But still, still, the White Lotus creeps.

And then.  _Then._

"What would you think if my wife did this?" Azula crushes the White Lotus with her rock.

"My dear," says Mother, "I think that would be marvelous." She sounds happy, Azula thinks.


End file.
